Rise of Oto!
by T.J.Thomas
Summary: The world is on the brink of peace. And that is solely based on the hardships of one village. If you can even call it a village. Otogakure is now a melding pot for the five great countries, where experimentation and training is done to show all what they could be capable of if they worked together. So far, the results have kept everyone happy. But will it last? OC's accepted! R&R!


I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Sixteen, Seventeen, and Twenty.

This is an OC Naruto story, so please,** R&R**.

You can even **send in your own OC's** so I can add them in.

This story is a next generation story with a bit of a twist.

The rise of Oto! Not as a village, but as a peace treaty.

A training facility for the allied nations.

I promise I'm a decent writer, so I won't butcher your good works.

Anyway, here is the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Names Don't Matter**

_History states that since the beginning, fights were waged, and lives were ruined just for the sake of name. _

_Those who were in clans __that rivaled the beliefs of another were automatically pit against one another._

_Not because of personal problems but simply because...it __was what they had to do. _

_The most infamous example of this were the Senju and the Uchiha. _

_Because of the fight that their ancestors __started, they were left to live in war. _

_Children killed children because they were told that those who bared a certain name did not __deserve to live._

_ This went on for years until two decided to try and put an end to it all. _

_And thus, the hidden villages were born. _

_Intending to bring rivaling clans together, it worked in the beginning. _

_But no story has a happy ending. _

_The battle of name continued, __but this time on a greater scale. _

_Village was pitted against village and where bonds were built, more were broken._

_ It wasn't until the __entire world was threatened that everyone agreed to come together to defeat a nearly unbeatable advisory. _

_It was a long and tiring __battle, but in the end, the two clans who started the war against one another finally ended it..._

As I entered the massive room I noticed that is was already inhabited by several shinobi. Three to be exact. And each of them I

knew personally. Walking up to a great desk, I stood in between two others. They looked ahead, barely acknowledging my presence as

I bowed before the man behind the desk, certain that they had already done the same. I am about five feet nine with a slim, muscular

body. Some say I am a bit tall for my age, but I think it to be average height. Especially since the ninja on each side of me were the

exact same size I was, give a few pounds of muscle. Unlike many who inhabit my village, my skin is dark, but not much of it could be

seen because of the head band covering my forehead, and the mask covering the bottom half of my face. Not that anyone looks,

anyway. As I looked down, my eyes scanned the pockets that scaled the length of my baggy black pants. Of course, each had

weapons and scrolls that would aid me if ever I needed it. Some would mistake it for a fashion statement seeing how it matched with

my black long sleeved shirt which is slightly loose around my torso. But hey, I just like black. It helps me blend. I looked back up and

made eye contact with the man who summoned me. "Otokage-sama, you requested me?" he asked. The large man nodded, and pulled

out three scrolls.

"Congratulations on completing all of your required years in the academy," he said in a powerful voice, addressing me and the the

two boys on the sides of me. "You have shown great promise, and therefore have been deemed ready for the exit exams." Tossing the

three scrolls, we each caught one without taking our eyes off of him. "Thank you, sir," said the shinobi on my left. "We will do you

proud." That was number sixteen. He stood with confidence as he spoke. And of course, his sleeves were completely cut off, showing

his toned arms. Something that he trained everyday to keep. Like me, he wore his headband on his head, but he wore no mask to

cover his face. His skin is a lighter shade than mine, and his hair cut low. He wore bandages over his forearms because of various cuts

and scars from battling. The village leader sized them up before responding. "I know you won't, now be dismissed." We bowed once

more before disappearing.

_We now live in a world where we are on the brink of peace. My village and I are here to make sure it stays that way. In a way _

_you can say we are an experiment for the world to see how well all the villages could potentially meld together. And what better place _

_to perform an experiment than Otogakure, Orochimaru's old laboratories. A little fixing up here and there and it was deemed _

_inhabitable. Since birth, my allies and I have been sent here to train in the ways of the ninja. Upon arriving, we didn't receive names, _

_for names started problems. We each got a number,one that we would be called the rest of our life. We attend an academy that must _

_prepare us until the age of fifteen. During that time we undergo experimentation that make us far more powerful than normal training _

_can make us. Some don't make it through that. Those who do, become not only a soldier, but a symbol of greater things to come. That _

_is when we finally get a chance to partake in the exit exams, or as the rest of the shinobi world calls them, the chunin exams. Who am _

_I? I am the Twentieth experiment to survive Oto. Or you could just call me Twenty. I am a fifteen year old killing machine. Surname? I _

_don't have one. Because in my world, names don't matter. _

* * *

What did ya think? I think I did okay. If you want, please send me a PM with your character. Whether it be another number or a

member of another village, I don't discriminate!

As I said before, number 16, 17, and 20 are in use. I'm also adding 0 and 19 to that. If you go for a lower number, please make them

older than fifteen, and awesome! The template is on my proflie.


End file.
